In Case Of Failure
by Lunacross Mikage
Summary: What if Lelouch had accidentally ordered Euphie to kill him as an example, rather than the Japanese? Probably a one shot thing. If I get enough reviews, I'll make more chapters.
1. The Fail of the SAZ

"Do you really think I'd shoot you if you threatened me, Lelouch?" Euphie chuckled, holding a lightly clenched fist to her lips. Her brother, Lelouch vi Britannia stood before her in Zero's attire. She'd known who he was and now she wanted to help. Euphie had dropped her write to succeed the throne and also planned to create an Administrative Zone for the Japanese people.

"No, I didn't." Lelouch said, a faint smile on his face. He turned to the side as he spoke again, "If I really want to give an order, no one can disobey me. I could order _you_ to do anything." Euphie watched her brother curiously but with a pure innocence.

"You're such a jokester." Euphie smiled at him, keeping her hands gently clasped in front of her light pink dress.

"I'm serious." Lelouch responded, turning his gaze toward her. "Even if I were to say 'Kill Zero' you would have no choice and would- " Euphie didn't heard the rest of the sentence as her mind blanked. When she regained thought, her will shocked her into a gasp as she widened her eyes.

"N-no, I. . ." Euphie took a few steps back, shaking her head but this will to kill her own brother was strong, something she could not fight. Her mind was weak. "No! I don't want to kill!" She cried, wrapping her arms around herself as tears welled in her eyes. She felt the gun that Lelouch had handed her in her hand press against her arm. "No, no, no!" Euphie's body shook then suddenly stopped as if she'd reached a calm. By this time, Lelouch had realized what he'd done.

"Keh!" He took a step back, glancing around quickly for any sort of weapons to defend himself with.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but I have to kill you." She droned in her light tone of voice. Euphie began to remove her hands from herself while her fingers moved so that she gripped the trigger and the rest of the gun properly as she aimed it at her brother.

"Forget that order, Euphie!" Lelouch yelled, hoping his geass would deactivate a previous order but nothing happened. Instead, Euphemia looked up at him, smiling.

"Please die, nii san." Lelouch felt the mouth of the cold, metal weapon against his chest. He had enough time to gasp just as she pulled the trigger. A dulled bang could be heard outside. Suzaku and several other officials rushed in, finding Lelouch lying on the floor and Euphemia staring at his motionless body with horror.

"Euphie!" Suzaku shouted, rushing to her side but he froze when he saw "Zero"'s face. "What is. . . Lelouch . . ." The two stared at his body as others worked to ensure that Euphie was unharmed. At the same time, chaos ensued outside as the Japanese rebelled.


	2. What now?

"We have to get out of here immediately!" Andreas Dalton shouted, crouching on the left side of Euphie. Suzaku, on her right side, was repetitively saying her name but she was frozen. Euphie felt as though she'd lost her connection to reality forever. Everything she saw felt surreal, like a dream even. Suddenly Euphie smiled.

"This is just a dream. The SAZ will make all the Japanese so happy." Her voice was soft and uneven. She was trying to convince herself of that statement.

"No, Euphie." Suzaku grabbed both her shoulders, gently turning her towards him. His green eyes looked sad and worried. Euphie loved him so much. "This.. This is real.." His head dropped and all she could see was his wild brown hair. "We have to get you out of here." Suddenly he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go, Princess Euphemia."

As Euphie grabbed his hand and stood up she corrected him, "I'm no longer a princess, Suzaku kun. I dropped that title." This shocked Suzaku and it was shown through his wide eyes and mouth, which hung ajar.

"W-what?" Still feeling numb and in shock, she smiled slightly at Suzaku's question but Dalton jumped in.

"Not yet. It hasn't been announced. Princess Cornelia will make sure that you get your title back, Deputy Vicereine." Then the three were walking at a quick pace. The two men looked around to ensure that the path they were taking was a safe one.

'If you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero now, what do you think will happen?' Euphie took a shocked breath as she remembered a small bit of their conversation.

'The ceremony will become a riot.' She had answered, surely. There was no question that the Japanese would be extremely upset.

'And if it comes out that you murdered him in cold blood, Zero will become a martyr.' Euphie squeezed her eyes shut. She had killed him, she had really shot him but she had no memory of it. There was a large, blank area that needed to be filled in. This realization brought her back into reality fully. She could hear the Knightmares shooting the Japanese to quell the riot that had probably gone way out of control. Euphie squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fill her vision. Her body began to shake as she heard a blood-curdling scream just before the source was shot. She couldn't handle it anymore. The pink haired princess pulled away from the other two and ran out to the platform.

"Stop! Please stop!" Euphie cried as she came to a stop at the end. She squeaked in surprise as she saw the massacre. The ground was soaked with blood. A few people still remained standing, some adults and some children. They were all crying and screaming for mercy.

"There she is!" She heard someone say. Euphemia turned her head to see a Japanese man with black hair and narrowed brown eyes. His hair and clothes were matted with the blood of others. Suddenly he was surrounded by a hoard of other angry Japanese.

"Get her!" Another shouted, throwing a rock at her. The rock hit her forehead, causing her to wince and take a step backward.

"No! You don't understand-" She was cut off as a third eleven spoke.

"Damn you, Euphemia Li Britannia!" Euphie stared at the speaker for a long time until Suzaku appeared by her side, tugging at her arm.

"Come on Euphie!" He sounded desperate to get her to safety.

"Traitor!" The same speaker shouted. She knew it was directed toward Suzaku. He was a Japanese and they saw him as a dog. Euphie then ran with Suzaku back to safety. She could see General Dalton waiting for them up ahead.

"Murderer!" That was the last cry she heard as she fled from the stadium.

* * *

Euphie sat in her room as a nurse tended to the small wound that had been inflicted upon her forehead by the Japanese man. "We're so glad you're unharmed, Princess." The nurse said, smiling earnestly. How could she be so happy? Euphie wondered. Hundreds of innocent people had been killed and yet she could still smile. "You should be alright now, Princess." The nurse did a strange nod/bow movement as she left the room. The door slid open then shut. She was alone now. Euphie frowned, she didn't want to be called a Princess anymore. She had dropped the title but.. why had she? Euphie became to ransack her memory for the small answer and it came to her with ease.

'Nunnally told me that if she could be with her brother, that was all she needed.' She sucked in a mouthful of air then let out a heartbroken wail. What had she done?

Review please. D8 I'd really like some feedback. 8D

Next chapter for Geass Revolution will be up soon.


End file.
